


As Luck Would Have It

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Seamus thinks his luck sucks, but it doesn’t.





	As Luck Would Have It

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Firewhiskeyfic 2018 Luck Edition.   
>  Prompts used: Seamus Finnigan, The Three Broomsticks, Vernal Equinox, Felix Felicis, “Can you believe our luck?”
> 
> **Author's Notes (if any):** Do I have to do this? Guess I should thank whoever invented alcohol. Yeah, sounds good. Oh, and the mods, because I totes needed this.  
>  Also, I did not correct any of my drunken typos since, IMO, that's part of the ~charm of this story. ;) Enjoy!

~

As Luck Would Have It

~

“I think it’ time for you to leave.” Rosmerta’s bosom was heaving, her eyes flashing…she was magnificent. Unfortunately, she was also brandishing a broom and Seamus didn’t facy his chances of getting into her knickers that night.

“Sorry, sorry,” Seamus muttered, his hands up. As he moved toward the exit, making sure to keep his eyes on Rosmerta, he spotted someone in the corner and squinted. Surely that wasn’t…

“Out!” Rosmerta shouted, and Seamus fled. 

Lucky for him, the Two Broomsticjs was empty, so the only witness to his humiliation had been Rosmerta and the bloke in the corner, who’d loked eeriely like Seveus Snape. Bt he as dead. 

SHakin his head, Seamus fogot about the Snape look alike. Shuffling away from the Two Broomsticks, he ighed, shoving his hands is his pockets and grumbling to himself. “Maybe you’ll het lucky,” he muttered. “You’re Irish, it’s your holiday and the Vernal Equinox—”

Snorting, Seamus scowled. “My holiday? Shows what they kniw. Assholes! Fucking St Ptricks’s day. Never like this dfucking day.” 

They’d dared him, Harry even offering some of his supply of Felix Helicis for the ‘cause’. 

“You won’t belueve touor lucjs whn you take this,” Harry’d promised. 

Seamus snorted. “Luck my ass,” Seamus gruwled. “Got me tossed out of the pub, and gong hom alone.” 

Not looking where he was going, Seamus rounded the courner, and ran smack into someone. 

“Oi, watch where you’re going, you dolt.” 

“Right nak at you, ye berk,” snarled Seamus. He was mid-snrl ehn he realised who he was facing. “Malfoy?”

“Finnigan. Loely. Out celebrating, I suppose? You must live st Partiecs’ day.” Malfoy looked drunk, he was swaying on his feet, and his usually impeccable clothes looked rumpled. Not Harry rumpled or anything, just…not pristine, which counted for rumpled for a Malfoy. And when Had Seamus noticed how Malfoy’s clothes looked?

Stepping back, Seamus tolled his eyes. “Shows what you know, Malfoy. For your information, I hate St Patriecks’s day. Peple assume I like it, but I don’t. Just because I’n iihl.” 

Malfoy eyed him. “Okay, that’s a surprise, ut whatever.” He inhaled. “You smell like you’ve been in a pub.” 

“Well of course I’v been in a pub. That’s where they keep the alcohol. But just becaise I like alcohol doesn’t mean I likek the holiday,” 

Malfiy smirked. “Yes, all right, I suppose that’s fair.” He licked his already moise lips, and Seamus couldn’t help nut stare. “I say, since everyone else is celebrating,” he made a face, “maybe you and I could drin and not celebrate?”

“Sounds brilliant to me,” said Seamus. 

Malfoy nodded, and a moment later was steering Seamus down the street. 

“We can’t go to the Broomsticks,” Seamus aid. “I jus got kicked out.” 

Malfoy taised an eyebrow. “For what?” 

Seamus coughed. “I may have firted a but too aggresivelyw ith Rosmerta.” 

“Rosmerta, hm?” Malfoy gave him a slow once over that was unmistakable in its intent. “SO you’re…what? Bi?”

Seamus blinked. “How did you—?”

“I sawthe way you looked at me earlier.” Malfoy smirked. “I recognise interets when I see it.” 

Seamus stared at him. “What are you suggesing?” 

‘if we can’t go to the pib, then maybe we can go back to my place.”

“And do what?” Seamus asked, although Godri help him, he knew. 

Malfot’s smirk deepened. “What do you think?” he said. “Have a few drinls, then see what happens.” 

Seamus considered this. He was horny and Malfoy was hot… “Lead on,” he said. 

Malfoy clasped his arm. “Hold on,” he replied, and a moment later they wre eslewhere. 

Seamus looked around. “Nice pl—” Finding his mouth full of Malfoy’s tongue, and his arms full of Malfoy body, Seamus immediately forgot about decor in lieu of snogging. 

Malfoy wated no time, shoving Seamus up against the wall and grinding against him. He was hot and hard, and Seamus arched up into him, moaning into shi mouth.

Ripping at each ither’s clothes, they stripped between kissing until Malfoy had Seamus’ cock in his hand. “Well, well, Finnigan,” he breathed against Seamus; mouth. “Look what you’ve been hiding.” 

“Haven’t neen hiding—” Samus gasped as Malfoy stoked him. “Fuck.”

“I was hoping you’d do the honours,” Malfoy whispered, and Seamus git clenched. 

“Yeah, okay,” Seamus panted, and then Malfoy was dragging him over to the sofa and handing him lube he’d pulled from _somwhere_ , and fuck, Malfoy was leaning over the back of the sofa, wriggling his arse, and his hole was already slick and… “Fuck,” Seamus breathed, pressing two fingers iside Malfoy. 

When Malfoy started riding the fingers, moeninag and adrching back, Seamus couldn’t stp staring, and when, finally, Malfoy tossed a sultry look over his shoulder and said, “I’m ready, just do it!” Seamus could no longer srsis. He lined himself up an thrust, bottoming out inside Malfoy.

“Tight,” he choked out. 

Malfoy just archind his back and urged him on. “Cone on, Finnigan, put your back into it!” 

Seamus obliged, ramming into him until they were both grunting, words gone, the world reduced to sensation. Eventually, howeber, Seamus had to come, and, with a shout, he came, spilling his come inside Malfot. 

“Stay there,” hissed Malfot, his arm moving rhythmically. “Let me just—” 

Seamus, draped over his back, blindly groped for Malfoy’s cock, and the moement he touched it, Malfoy came spurting all over their hands and the sofa. 

“Salazar,” Malfoy gasped, collapsing ontp the sofa. “Not bad, Finnigan. Not bad at all.” 

“Yeah?” Seamus grinned, falling onto the sofa beside Malfoy. “Right back ar you, Malfoy.” 

Smirking, malfoy stretched. “So, are you up for more?” 

“Right now I could use an ale.” Seamus sighed. “And then…maybe we could see what happens.” 

“Does it have o be green?” malfot saked. 

Seanus laughed. “Not unless you want it to be.” 

“Not at all.” standing up, malfoy walked over to a side board and picked uo a pair of glasses. “I hope Firewhiskey will do.” 

“Is it green?”

“Fuck no,” said Malfoy, pouring them both sinls. “Problem?” 

“No, but I thought you’s like a holiday that celebrates geen things.”

“Just because I’n SLythein?”

Seamus shegged. “Its no an unreasonable assumption. not accurate bu not unrasoanble. Actually, I lure blue.”

“Me, roo,” said Seamus, accepting the drink Malfot handed him. “So, shall we find out what else we both like?” 

“Absoluetly,” said Malfot, straddling him. Drainin his grass, he set it aside. “Let’s get started.” 

and they sid.

~


End file.
